nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Level numbers
A lot of pages have adjusted the numbers in level names to spelled out values (ex. level 1 became level one). I'm quite aware this has been done because Revise 3 has stated that all numbers less than three syllables should be spelled out. But why are they spelled out in sentences, and not in section titles? If sentences refer to the name of the level, why must the numbers be spelled out there? Spelling out vs. using digits seems misunderstood. Yes, for numerical values, ex. "There are three enemies", numbers less than three syllables should be spelled out. But level names within the game are given specific digit names. On screen, when the player selects a level, the level name is often seen in digit form. I think the same should be done for numbers of levels, because it's clear that they have been done the same for level section names. I don't see why the two have been changed so drastically. 06:54, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :When we talk about an amount of something, we should use words, but if we're talking about a level, that level being named "level 14" or "level 3" in the game, I think that shouldn't be changed; it should be written in numbers instead. 10:02, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really think it matters which way we write numbers - either way, the reader will understand that we are referring to a number. It's not like there are major disadvantages to spelling out numbers or not. -- 13:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree to. -- 13:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then why do the numbers keep changing to words if it does not matter? 19:00, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Because it's (technically) grammatically correct to spell out numbers under three syllables, as you said. But level numbers in a section title are not spelled out for consistency and also so the table of contents is concise. In an article, though, it is more consistent to spell out numbers, as the numbers are within a body of text. Again, though, I don't think it would really matter within an article. -- 23:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) This really isn't much of a big deal. Ayernam, I thought numbers twenty and below should be spelt out. What I suggest though is when used as an adjective(eg how many eggs) we use the spelled out form, but for levels we should use numbers, because this seems to be the standard in the gaming community, from games to guides to walkthroughs to forums. Besides, it takes less reading time to read 33 than thirty-three. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 14:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think that we should follow correct grammatical format (writing out numbers under 101 in words) in every case except for when speaking of levels, for which we will use numbers. 03:50, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::While we need to be consistent, it's not incredibly important what we decide to do. It just needs to be consistent across the wiki. I personally vote for keeping the level numbers in level sections in digit form: Level 1, Level 20, etc. However, numbers in pages need to be in word form, unless they are too large. What we really need to decide though, is what is too large? Clearly, from this discussion, we do not agree on what is "too large." Some say numbers less than 10, some less than 20, and Emite says less than 101. I, on the other hand, was taught that numbers of greater than three syllables needed to be written as digits, whereas numbers three syllables or less must be written word form (e.g. 23=Twenty-three, 1=One, but 101=101, because one hundred and one is ridiculous to read). That said, I don't think it matters which we pick. We just need to be consistent. 16:01, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree with NTPYTO, because I grew with the knowledge that you are supposed to write any numbers less than three words long (which is about one to one hundred). 16:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree with level numbers not being words, all numbers < 100 being written in words. -- 16:16, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::I agree as well. The Purdue Owl, a respected writing resource, also states that (usually) numbers that can be written in less than three words should be written out. They also gives exceptions, such as when writing figures (e.g. statistics). Link. -- 20:14, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't know about syllables; that would make writing numbers in the 20s to 90s inconsistent with the 7s (ie. spelling out twenty-six, but having to write 27 because it's four syllables, then twenty-eight for three). I think context is also a factor in spelling out numbers or using numerals. When it comes to point values, for instance, these aren't really presented in numbers. A reader might expect 100 points to be written as "100 points" rather than "one hundred points"; it's not very true to the game itself. Just food for thought. 20:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Points could definitely (caught my self there XD ) be added to the exceptions along with level numbers, but we need to make sure this doesn't get too complicated. If it does get complicated, we can't possibly expect newer editors to be able to follow it, which will mean more undo's and work for others. 03:22, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::So compiling everyone's suggestions the exceptions are levels, points and statistics to be written out in numerical form? That doesn't seem too confusing because those are things that you would naturally expect to be numbers. Are there any others we need to add to the list? 16:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Again, linking back to the Purdue Owl page, where a lot of the exceptions are listed. Here is what they have: '''When to use numbers *Days and Years *Time of Day *Addresses *Page and Division of Books and Plays *Decimals and Percentages *Large Round Numbers (optional) Notes on Usage *Numbers in series and statistics should be consistent. e.g. two apples, six oranges, and three bananas NOT: two apples, 6 oranges, and 3 bananas *Write out numbers beginning sentences. e.g. Six percent of the group failed. NOT: 6% of the group failed. *Use a combination of figures and words for numbers when such a combination will keep your writing clear. e.g. Unclear: The club celebrated the birthdays of 6 90-year-olds who were born in the city. (may cause the reader to read '690' as one number.) Clearer: The club celebrated the birthdays of six 90-year-olds who were born in the city. :::Some of these don't really apply to the wiki except in rare cases, but the notes on usage are certainly helpful. -- 17:15, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Request for closure - It seems unanimous to use the rules listed above. It can be added to the Manuel of Style. 02:16, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :Request granted. -- 02:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Can't we sort out which exceptions apply to this wiki on Purdue Owl and which ones don't? 04:46, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :::RSK, they all apply. All we are doing is adding a few to the exceptions list (level numbers and points). 17:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC)